The Demon's Human II
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Raizen decides to get Atsuko back and Yuuske and the others have to go retrieve her; however, what happens when Atsuko's old boyfriend shows up? Takes place after the story "Demon Beloved"
1. Thinking of You

The Demon's Human II  
  
Author's Notes: Well since quite a few people have been asking me for a sequel I have finally decided to do one. This story will take place in between Demon Beloved and Flames of Love. Basically Raizen as had enough of only being able to watch Atsuko from afar and by learning how she is fairing from Takenaka, so he decides to go into the Human World and take her back to Makai with him while Yuusuke is away. The Reikai Tentei must journey into the Makai to save but does she want to be saved? Then what happens when Atsuko's old boyfriend tries to take her back?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Atsuko lay in her bed trying to get some sleep; however, her mind kept racing toward a man that she hadn't seen since Yuuske's birth. Her hand gripped the pendant she wore around her neck. She had no idea why her mind kept drifting back to Yuuske's father now. She had rarely thought of him because of the great depths of depression she would feel, and drink more then she normally did. Her eyes remained on the site of the full moon that shone down on her from her window. She sighed and rolled over the full moon always did make her emotional.   
  
"Raizen," she whispered softly closing her eyes. "I miss you so much."  
  
The wind blew into the room and the candles on her bedside table flickered. She opened her eyes and stared at the candle flames her heart raced when she picked up a familiar scent.   
  
"Raizen," she whispered seating up in bed.  
  
The only sound that reached her ears however, was the howling of the wind.   
  
"Just like I thought," she muttered flopping back onto her bed. "He's not here. He probably forgot about me by now, we haven't seen each other in over fifteen years. He probably has someone new."  
  
Atsuko closed her eyes against the pain she felt at that thought; she was amazed to realize that she still loved him after all this time. She finally fell asleep and was unaware of the strange urethral glow coming from her bedroom mirror and the face that stared at her from it; looking at her with longing.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Raizen sat back in his bed, frowning his precious woman was in need of some attention. He reached out in an attempt to touch his woman's back through the mirror he was using. He missed her and no other woman could take her place in his heart. He lay down in his bed wondering what he should do now; he smirked when an idea came to him. It had been along time since he had left Makai maybe he should go and get her.  
  
"Do not worry Atsuko," he whispered into the night air. "Soon very soon we will be back together again and no one on heaven or earth will stop me from letting that happen."  
  
With that thought in mind he smiled softly and allowed himself to drift off to sleep dreaming of the next night when he would have Atsuko back in his arms again.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Atsuko awoke the next morning to hear a knock at her door.   
  
"Who the hell would be knocking at the door this early in the morning?" she grumbled pulling on her yukata.  
  
The moment Atsuko opened the door she was known to thrilled about who she saw on the other side.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" she demanded. 


	2. David

The Demon's Human II  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: Well since quite a few people have been asking me for a sequel I have finally decided to do one. This story will take place in between Demon Beloved and Flames of Love. Basically Raizen as had enough of only being able to watch Atsuko from afar and by learning how she is fairing from Takenaka, so he decides to go into the Human World and take her back to Makai with him while Yuusuke is away. The Reikai Tentei must journey into the Makai to save but does she want to be saved? Then what happens when Atsuko's old boyfriend tries to take her back?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The man that stood before her was tall, muscular, dark skinned, and black hair in a buzz cut and dark blue eyes; not only that but he was handsome and Atsuko hated his guys.  
  
"Atsuko-kun," said the man walking passed her. "You haven't changed you are still as lovely as you were when I last saw you."  
  
"What do you want David?" repeated Atsuko.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing," said the man. "We haven't seen each other in quite a few years."  
  
"Try over fifteen," muttered Atsuko. "And who invited you into the house anyways?"  
  
"You opened the door."  
  
"That wasn't an invitation now get the hell out of the house before my son wakes up and throws you through the damn window. Literally."  
  
"Your son can't do shit to me my sweet now. How about dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"No a chance in hell!" snapped Atsuko shoving him toward the door. "I remember the last time we got together that lasted only three months before you decided to cheat on me with my best friend!"  
  
"Come on Atsuko a man as to get his pussy somewhere," said David. "I mean after all he can't just have a romance that is pure and innocent he also as to have some action and since you weren't willing to give it to me I had to go elsewhere."  
  
"And you got it from Kaidion, my best friend!"  
  
"Look you obviously had a kid with someone other then me so don't get so high and mighty!"  
  
"I got together with Yuusuke's father after I caught you and Kaidion together!"  
  
"So you admit having an affair with someone!"  
  
"There was no affair when we weren't even married nor together at the time I meet Yuusuke's father!"  
  
"Where is the little brat anyways?"  
  
"The little brat is right behind you," said Yuusuke flatly.  
  
David turned around only to receive a fist in the face that sent him flying into the wall.  
  
"Don't you ever raise your voice to my mom again," said Yuusuke flatly.  
  
"Yuusuke," said Atsuko surprised by her son's sudden appearance.  
  
"You know this man mom?" asked Yuusuke walking up to his mother cracking his knuckles.  
  
"He is an old boyfriend of mine," said Atsuko softly.   
  
"That's enough for me," said Yuusuke grabbing the man by the shirt and tossing him out of the window, from their seven story apartment building. "Do you wanna talk about it mom?" asked Yuusuke after a moment of silence.  
  
"Not really maybe someday I do," said Atsuko running her hand through her hair. "How bout some breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds great mom," said Yuusuke. "I'll be taking a shower."  
  
"Save some hot water," said Atsuko as she dug through the fridge for some eggs. "Eggs normal?"  
  
"Yeah mom," said Yuusuke disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Raizen stared down at Takenaka who stood before him in his Demon form. His demon form was the almost the same build the only difference was instead of him having fat there was muscle and he looked younger and a little taller.   
  
"What is it you wish of me Lord Raizen?" he asked kneeling down before him.  
  
"I want you to go to the human world once more and retrieve for me the woman," said Raizen from his spot on his throne.  
  
"You wish for Atsuko-san to be returned to you?"  
  
"Of course. Can I trust you to do this?"  
  
"Whatever you wish my lord," said Takenaka standing up. "I will do my best to provide."   
  
Takenaka left the throne room heading out to fulfill his mission to his king. Raizen smiled soon he would have his mate back and he could hardly wait to hold her in his arms again. It would be like waking from a long cold sleep and into a fire of burning passion. He had no doubt that she still cared for him, he could feel it in his heart. He leaned back in his throne and gently sighed soon everything would be right again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Atsuko was washing down the counters when there was a knock at the door. Sighing she left to answer it and was surprised to see her son's principal at her door.   
  
"Takenaka-san," said Atsuko in shock. "What did Yuusuke do this time?"  
  
"My visit is not about Yuusuke," said Takenaka.  
  
"Then what could it possibly be about?"  
  
"I think you know very well about what my visit is about Atsuko-san," said the male walking in and changing to his demon form.  
  
"No," whispered Atsuko. "You've been with us all along?"  
  
"Lord Raizen wanted to make sure that you two were kept safe," he said. "He assigned that mission to me. Which is part of the reason I never believed Yuusuke when he told me, you were calling him."  
  
"So what does Raizen want?"  
  
"I would think that would be obvious Atsuko-san."  
  
"Why does he still want me?" asked Atsuko taking a seat.  
  
"He chose you as his mate and for a Demon that is eternal. He plans to court you official and make it more then just a symbol of mating but do it correctly."  
  
"Will he force me to live with him?"  
  
"That is a possibility."  
  
"I don't know," said Atsuko getting up and pacing the floor. "I need to think about this I need to talk to Yuusuke."  
  
"He doesn't know the truth does he?"  
  
"No," said Atsuko. "I didn't know how to tell him and I can't tell him now."  
  
"I understand I will take my leave of you Atsuko-san," said Takenaka getting up to leave. "Although, I am not sure how Lord Raizen will deal with this."  
  
Takenaka left the distraught human in her apartment and returned to the Makai wondering how his lord would handle this.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Tonight," said Raizen.  
  
"My lord?" asked Takenaka.   
  
"Tonight I will send Hokushin and the others to retrieve her."  
  
"Very well my lord."  
  
"Leave Takenaka that is all."  
  
Takenaka left the room and said a quick prayer that Hokushin wouldn't kill any humans while he was there, despite the short time with the Humans he had become quite fond of some of them.   
  
"Please don't let this become a disaster."  
  
TBC 


	3. Plans

The Demon's Human II  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: Well since quite a few people have been asking me for a sequel I have finally decided to do one. This story will take place in between Demon Beloved and Flames of Love. Basically Raizen as had enough of only being able to watch Atsuko from afar and by learning how she is fairing from Takenaka, so he decides to go into the Human World and take her back to Makai with him while Yuusuke is away. The Reikai Tentei must journey into the Makai to save but does she want to be saved? Then what happens when Atsuko's old boyfriend tries to take her back?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Hokushin and the others stepped into Raizen's throne room and kneeled before their lord.   
  
"How may we serve you Lord Raizen?" asked Hokushin.  
  
"The woman Atsuko," said Raizen leaning forward in his throne. "I want her back, go into the human world and retrieve her for me."  
  
"Of course my lord," said Hokushin before standing up along with the others before they exited the room.  
  
Raizen sat back in his throne and fingered the golden band in his hand. He had had one made for Atsuko and himself he wanted the human female back desperately and would do whatever it took to have her back.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Deep in the Makai forest Hokushin and the others sat on a large beast of Makai that looked similar to an ostrich except the feathers were purple, green, and blue and it was about two to three times its size. They were tearing pieces of meat from the bird and eating it raw, the blood trickled from their mouths and spilled onto the ground.   
  
"How should we go about getting this woman?" asked one of the men.  
  
"The question is Alir," said another male. "Should we even "attempt" to get this woman?"  
  
"Of course we should," scowled Hokushin. "It is what Lord Raizen wants."  
  
"Yes, of course," nodded Alir. "Doranto there is no reason we shouldn't get the woman; besides if we want to keep our heads in tact we should get the woman."  
  
"Of course there is," scowled Doranto. "The woman could destroy everything Lord Raizen as worked so hard for."  
  
"Hai," said Alir. "But that is not for us to decide Lord Raizen actually wants this female. After all he has done for us we owe it to him to make him happy. Even if we do not approve of what will make him happy."  
  
"Again," said Hokushin. "How are we going to go about doing this? We have to be careful to mask our powers so her son doesn't realize we are coming or even in the room."  
  
"Right," said Cadar the one male that had yet to speak. "I suggest we use the shadows to get into her room.  
  
"Do you think we can get in undetected?" asked Alir.  
  
"Of course," said Hokushin. "The boy is hardly up to his true potential. We will do this when night falls finishing eating and then wash up we can't risk any of his demon friends smelling the blood on us and coming to see what is going on."  
  
"Right," said the other males finishing up their meal.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yuusuke walked into the apartment with Keiko not far behind him, she had been badgering him all day at school about studying. So he did the only thing he could do he invited her to his house to "help him study". The moment he entered the living room he saw his mom pacing the floor and smoking a cigarette something he had never seen her smoking in quite awhile.   
  
"Mom," said Yuusuke. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Did that asshole come back?!"  
  
"No," said Atsuko waving her hand absentmindedly while pacing faster. "David didn't show up again, you probably landed him in the hospital."  
  
"Then what is the problem?"  
  
"Nothing," said Atsuko waving her hand before taking a puff of the cigarette.   
  
Yuusuke looked at his mom curiously and turned to Keiko, she nodded slowly and left the apartment. Yuusuke wanted to be able to keep a better eye on his mother, there was the faint scent of demon in the room and he wanted to make sure no one was bothering her. He wouldn't be able to keep a good eye on her with Keiko here. He sighed and shut the door and turned to the kitchen so he could start some coffee it was goin to be a long night.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Atsuko was in her bed having a restless sleep when four figures appeared in her room; she turned slightly and faced the window. She had been restless since the demon and David had shown up and her son's questions hadn't helped, now the restlessness continued while she was asleep. The figures spread out along the bed then reached their arms down for the woman. Her eyes opened almost as if she could sense them in the room. Her eyes widened when she discovered she was no longer alone in her room.  
  
"Yuus," she screamed before her mouth was covered and they all disappeared into the shadows of the room leaving the room empty.  
  
"Mom!" shouted Yuusuke breaking into his mother's room.   
  
He looked around the room and snarled in frustration when he smelled the scent of a demon in the room.   
  
"Demon," he growled under his breathe.   
  
Yuusuke immediately took off toward the living room so that he could get into contact with the others. He knew they would be here in less then fifteen minutes, and he was right ten minutes after he got done talking to the last one the first one was already in the apartment.   
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Kurama watching Yuusuke pace the length of the room.  
  
"I don't know," snarled Yuusuke.  
  
"Well how bout we first go to Koenma and see what he and his onna know," scowled Hiei.  
  
"Well," said Kuwabara. "Since shorty is the only one with a good idea lets go with his."  
  
The group nodded and headed for the front door only to be greeted by David who was holding a few bottles of wine along with two crystal wineglasses.   
  
"What the hell do you want?!" demanded Yuusuke. "I don't have time to throw you into the trash again." 


	4. The Ties that Bind Us

The Demon's Human II  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: Well since quite a few people have been asking me for a sequel I have finally decided to do one. This story will take place in between Demon Beloved and Flames of Love. Basically Raizen as had enough of only being able to watch Atsuko from afar and by learning how she is fairing from Takenaka, so he decides to go into the Human World and take her back to Makai with him while Yuusuke is away. The Reikai Tentei must journey into the Makai to save but does she want to be saved? Then what happens when Atsuko's old boyfriend tries to take her back?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"I came to pay a visit to your mother," smirked David walking past Yuusuke into the apartment. "Tell me boy is she home?"  
  
"No my mother is not home," said Yuusuke.  
  
"When is she to be back?" asked David taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"I don't have a clue now get out of my mother's apartment or it won't be just me throwing you out!"  
  
"I seriously doubt the four of you could take me on."  
  
"I threw you out this morning on my own and I guarantee you this time you won't be getting up after we are done."  
  
"Sorry dear boy," said David. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Yuusuke and the other boys looked at each other before nodding.   
  
"Alright Kuwabara, Kurama you to grab the arms; while me and Hiei grab the legs."  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you brats doing!" shouted David as they carried him over the window where Botan and Keiko opened it to the night sky.   
  
"We told you that if you didn't leave we would throw you out," said Kurama.   
  
"And since you didn't listen you are being thrown out!" smirked Hiei.  
  
"Hope you have a nice flight," joked Kuwabara.  
  
"And an even better landing," said Yuusuke.  
  
"Meaning," said Botan waving at the open window with a flourish. "Land on something either really, really hard or really, really soft and mush."  
  
"In other words," smirked Keiko staring into David's eyes. "You can either land on a car, the sidewalk, or in the garbage."  
  
"Since we are takin out the trash," said Yuusuke seating him down on the window seal. "Aim for the trash can."  
  
That said Yuusuke pushed David out the window.  
  
"Have a nice trip," shouted Kuwabara waving out the window.  
  
"See you next fall!" shouted Yuusuke laughing.   
  
They watched as David fell from the window and landed in the garbage.  
  
"Score!" shouted Yusuke pumping his fist into the air. "Anyways back to the problem at hand where the hell is my mother."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Atsuko awoke to find herself in a bedroom she had not been in, in years. She noticed the bedroom from spending time with a certain male demon several years ago for a little over a month. She got off the bed and looked around the room, he hadn't changed it. Everything was still the same way it had been years ago. That made her smile for some reason, she enjoyed things staying the same. She ran her hands down the silk material of the canopy and smiled happily it felt wonderful under her finger tips.  
  
"I wanted everything to stay the same after you left," said Raizen walking into the room. "I didn't want it to change at all. I wanted to be reminded of you for all time."  
  
"That is sweet Raizen," said Atsuko walking up to him. "But what am I doing here?"  
  
"I want to be with you forever," said Raizen touching her cheek.   
  
"I have to take care of our son Raizen," said Atsuko.  
  
"He is old enough to take care of himself now," said Raizen.  
  
"Raizen he is our son," said Atsuko taking his hand in her own.  
  
"I know my dear," said Raizen pulling her into his arms. "I just want to do stuff with you for awhile and make you my mate forever."  
  
"I know," said Atsuko standing on her toes to kiss his lips.  
  
"Then stay with me even if it's just for awhile."  
  
"Alright," said Atsuko finally giving in. "I'll stay if just for a few days I am sure our son can manage without me until I get back."  
  
"Good," said Raizen bringing her in for a passionate kiss.  
  
Raizen smirked to himself deep inside he knew that he would never let Atsuko go after this. He wanted her more then ever and knew she would allow him to keep her forever with the right words and right pampering. She would be his by the end of the week and if anyone tried to steal her away he would kill them.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
David crawled out from the garbage and winced he was covered in garbage and smelled like piss.   
  
"I can not believe that happened," he snarled. "That damn little prick and his friends threw me out AGAIN! I am going to kill every last one of them but not until I get Atsuko back. When I get myself together I am going to find Atsuko and that snot nosed brat won't be able to stop me from taking her."  
  
David limped back toward his car and climbed inside he was about to start off the engine when someone walked up to his car.   
  
"Do you want the woman back?" asked the male.  
  
"Who are you?" asked David.   
  
"I am a friend," said the male. "I can help you get back the woman if you really want too."  
  
"Of course I want her back but why are you helping me?"  
  
"Let's just say that we will be helping each other out," said the male smirking. "So do we have a deal?"  
  
David thought for a moment and then nodded.   
  
"Sounds good," said David after a moment. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Your soul if you get what you want."  
  
David turned to look at the male for a moment raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Just screwin with ya," said the male. "We will work on the details later for now all you have to do is do exactly what I say and everything will be fine."  
  
"Good," said the male. "Now drive."  
  
"Got you," said David putting his car into gear.   
  
"Good," said the male after a moment. "Now just follow my directions and we will be there in no time."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"That is not for you to know, just know we are going somewhere very dark."  
  
David was about to ask him something when everything went dark.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well one chapter down and a few more to go. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Demon's Human II  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: Well since quite a few people have been asking me for a sequel I have finally decided to do one. This story will take place in between Demon Beloved and Flames of Love. Basically Raizen as had enough of only being able to watch Atsuko from afar and by learning how she is fairing from Takenaka, so he decides to go into the Human World and take her back to Makai with him while Yuusuke is away. The Reikai Tentei must journey into the Makai to save but does she want to be saved? Then what happens when Atsuko's old boyfriend tries to take her back?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Three days had passed since Atsuko had been brought to the Makai she sighed and ran her hands over the new vanity Raizen had gotten for her. She frowned remembering that ever since she had gotten here three days ago Raizen had been more possessive, more passionate then he had ever been with her. Although Atsuko chalked that up to being separated for several years, either that or it was close to Demon mating season. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out where she had heard about that time in Makai.  
  
"Maybe I heard it in one of the conversations that Yuusuke had with his friends," muttered Atsuko.  
  
Atsuko had heard many things that her son thought she hadn't; even though she was a normal human she had enough sense to know her son wasn't normal. Of course that was no surprise considering who his father was. She sighed again and sat on the bed she stared out into the night sky.   
  
"Something bothering you my love?" asked Raizen walking into the room and removing his loose shirt which was covered with sweat.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," said Atsuko standing up and walking over to him to hug him.  
  
"I am worried about you," said Raizen after a moment of silence.  
  
"Why are you worries about me?" asked Atsuko.  
  
"You aren't eating as much as you should," said Raizen walking into his bathing chambers with Atsuko following him.  
  
"I have never eaten much except when I was pregnant with our child."  
  
"I am glad to see the brat as been taking care of you," said Raizen removing the rest of his clothing and stepping into the warm water, motioning for Atsuko to join him.  
  
"Of course he is taking care of me," scowled Atsuko as she removed her own clothes. "We are doing the best we can by ourselves."  
  
"Then why don't the two of you move in with me," said Raizen as Atsuko climbed into the water which was hotter on her fragile human skin. "It is high time that me and the brat do a little father-son bonding."  
  
"I'd rather wait on the whole father-son bonding thing until he is out of High School," scowled Atsuko climbing onto his lap.   
  
"Fine," said Raizen after a moment. "That shouldn't be too long, so tell me what as our brat been up too?"  
  
The next few hours was filled with Atsuko telling Raizen everything that had been going on in their lives and the lives of Yuusuke's friends.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yuusuke and the others stormed into the door of the Reikai throne room; if anyone knew what had happened to Atsuko Koenma and his mate Catterina would know.   
  
"All right!" shouted Yuusuke stopping before the royal couple and their guards. "Where the hell is my mom?"  
  
"Your mom as been kidnapped by some demons," said Catterina. "We were just getting ready to send Ayame to contact you when you barged in here unannounced."  
  
"Who kidnapped my mom do you know?" asked Yuusuke glaring up at the royal couple.  
  
"We haven't figured out the identity yet," said Koenma. "Although we know that it was an extremely powerful demon."  
  
"How powerful?" asked Yusuke.   
  
"They rank up to be in the class that is under those of high power," said Koenma.  
  
"They rank that high?" asked Kuwabara whistling.  
  
"Hai they aren't amongst the strongest level of Demons but they are pretty close to that level."  
  
"So how do we find them?" asked Kurama.  
  
"We are working on that as we speak," said Catterina slowly.  
  
"Although when we find it Yuusuke," said Koenma slowly. "There is one thing we need you to promise us."  
  
"What?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
"Well," said Koenma. "You see the thing is."  
  
"The thing is Yuusuke," said Catterina cutting in. "We think that this might be a little too personal for you to handle and we would rather you not go along with the others."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The first thing David noticed when he opened his eyes was that the room was dark, very dark and very, very damp. Not only, that but the entire room smelled like someone had taken a piss; basically he thought he had landed in another dumpster and he felt like it too. He tried to seat up only to discover he had been tied down by whomever that other male that had been with him. He made an attempt to look around but discovered that it did him no good seeing as he couldn't see shit.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked. "What the fuck did that bastard do too me?"  
  
"You are at my personal lab," said the man flipping on a switch.   
  
David blinked as his eyes slowly got used to the light, "Your personal lab?"  
  
The male nodded and walked over to David filling a needle with some strange red liquid.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked David looking at it in confusion.  
  
"Remember when you asked me what was in it for me?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well," said the man grinning darkly. "This is what is in it for me, you human get to be my guinea pig in an experiment."  
  
"What experiment?"  
  
"An experiment that will help me turn all the pathetic humans into low class demons."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I entend to take over your pathetic world."  
  
"What about Atsuko?"  
  
"Oh don't worry she will be one as well," said the male inserting the fluid into David's veins. "By the way," said the man as David began to feel strange and light headed. "You won't have a brain of your own and will be relatively dumb. Perhaps I should have mentioned that before you made the deal. Oh well."  
  
The last thing David remembered before passing out was whispering, "Bastard."  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Two or three more chapters and this story shall be finished. 


	6. END

The Demon's Human II  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: Well since quite a few people have been asking me for a sequel I have finally decided to do one. This story will take place in between Demon Beloved and Flames of Love. Basically Raizen as had enough of only being able to watch Atsuko from afar and by learning how she is fairing from Takenaka, so he decides to go into the Human World and take her back to Makai with him while Yuusuke is away. The Reikai Tentei must journey into the Makai to save but does she want to be saved? Then what happens when Atsuko's old boyfriend tries to take her back?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The week was drawing to a close and Atsuko almost wished she hadn't told him she would only stay a week. She did not want to leave now that she had him back but she knew she had to return to him. There for that day she pulled on a kimono and decided it was time to ask Raizen to allow her to go home. She wanted to make sure Yuusuke hadn't gotten his ass thrown in jail or burned down the house. Although she trusted him more then she had years ago and knew that he wouldn't be THAT stupid. She hoped.   
  
The moment she entered the throne room she noticed that it had gotten quite. So that could only mean one thing; they had just been discussing her.  
  
"Beloved," said Atsuko walking up to stand before Raizen on his throne. "What as been going on around here?"  
  
"Nothing for you to concern yourself with love," said Raizen kissing her gently as he pulled her onto his lap. "Nothing at all."  
  
Atsuko didn't say it but she knew that Raizen was lying to her, something was wrong the air within the throne room told her that much. She wondered if she should injure further maybe when she and Raizen were alone. Perhaps then he would open up to her more and tell her what was really bothering him. Yet somehow deep in her heart she knew they would not see each other past this night and she wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.   
  
"Are you sure your sources are correct Takenaka?" asked Raizen after a moment.   
  
"I am positive," said Takenaka. "He is planning something."  
  
"Why would he be planning something?"  
  
"I do not know my lord," said Takenaka thoughtfully. "But perhaps he does not take well to Lady Atsuko being here."  
  
"That is possible," said Raizen nodding his head.  
  
Raizen stared down at Atsuko tenderly and smiled at her. She was the most precious thing to him in the world to him and he would do whatever it took to save her, to protect her, she was his life.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Doranto paced in front of the still form of David and smirked. The drug had delivered the desired effect that he had wanted. The human was now a lower level demon. He grinned he could kill the woman now much more easier with his "partners" help now then he could alone. All he had to do was let the other man take the fall for it and claim he had tried to stop him. The woman had died before he could do anything about it. What a loss.  
  
"Come along now David," said Doranto. "It is time to go."  
  
The human turned demon nodded and followed Doranto out of the lab and through the woods toward Raizen's palace. Doranto quickly got rid of the guards at the palace gate and slipped inside with David following him. Doranto wasn't surprised when no one was in the halls since it was time for a meeting, he just headed in the direction of Lord Raizen's bedchambers knowing that was where he would find the woman.   
  
Needless to say when Doranto found the bedroom empty he was not please about it.   
  
"Where is the bitch?!" he growled under his breathe.  
  
Doranto paced around the room thinking hard about this little problem in his plan. He growled again and smashed in a mirror on a vanity before freezing when an idea came to him. He stared into the shattered mirror and smirked slowly as an idea came to him. They would wait for the bitch to come then they would kill her and anyone with her. All he needed was a little more patience then everything would be perfect for him to take over. He was a so used to patience by now that a few more hours wouldn't matter much, to him at least.   
  
Doranto chuckled and waved at David to follow him as they headed into the bathroom too wait for Atsuko and any other unsuspecting victim that would accompany her into the lord's bedroom. Anyone that allowed themselves to be ruled by the woman deserved to die for betraying their own kind. That much was certain, he hated anyone that would lower themselves to being servants to these disgusting creatures, called humans. Yes, waiting he was always good at waiting.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Atsuko walked back to the bedroom that she shared with Raizen, two Female Demons walked alongside her making sure she made it back to the room safely. There was a threat of a traitor and Raizen was taking no chances with his mate. The moment they stepped through the door Doranto attacked them, quickly taking the female guards off guard and killing them. Atsuko screamed when she was suddenly face to face with a Demon with blood staining his pale blue tunic.   
  
She started to back away and stumbled over a chair falling on top of her back. She looked up at the Demon fear filling her eyes when she realized he meant to kill her.  
  
"Don't worry my dear," said Doranto. "I am not going to kill you."  
  
Atsuko let out a sigh of relief however, the male went on.  
  
"Someone else will be doing that honor," smiled the male turning to the shadows. "David."  
  
Atsuko froze when she saw David coming out from the shadows; and she immediately knew that something was wrong with him.  
  
"Raizen!" she shrieked hoping he would hear her and come running.  
  
"You won't survive long enough for him to save you," smiled Doranto. "David, kill her now!"  
  
David reached out toward Atsuko acid dripping from his hands. She attempted to scoot back however, her legs were tangled up in the chair and she couldn't move. She looked up and could feel her heart beating in her chest and she closed her eyes waiting for the end. The end however, never came and when she peeked out from under her eyelids she saw the dead bodies of Doranto and David on the ground at her feet with Raizen staring down at her in concern.   
  
"Are you alright love?" asked Raizen gathering her into his arms.   
  
"Hai," said Atsuko after a moment.  
  
"Good," said R aizen kissing her. "Until this mess gets cleaned up we will move into a new r oom for the night."  
  
Atsuko nodded and allowed Raizen to carry her into one of the many rooms in the palace.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
It was much later that night when Atsuko and Raizen both decided that for Atsuko own safety she would have to leave.   
  
"I wish things were better," said Atsuko hugging him.  
  
"So do I," whispered Raizen in her hair. "However, perhaps someday we can rule together and not have to worry about assassins."  
  
"Until that day you will always be in her heart."  
  
"And you will always be in mine."  
  
The couple kissed and Raizen watched as Atsuko was escorted away by some Demon guards.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Raizen and Atsuko never saw each other again; however, they remained true to their word and never forgot each other. Had Raizen survived any longer he and Atsuko would have been able to rule alongside each other like they always wanted to; however, she left that up to Yuusuke and his friends to live out the dream that she and Raizen shared. A world where human and demon mates could rule, live, and thrive together; along side their children.  
  
THE END  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Finally this story is done. Now I will finish some other stories I am working on and then start posting brand new ones. I figure after finishing three more I can start working on some brand new ones. Anyways nothing else to say except check out this site it is a budding site like ff.net  
  
http://www.dawn-mist.org/storyline1.8/index.php 


End file.
